


Comrades in Arms

by Morgeil



Category: Shadow Raiders/War Planets
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fanfic100, Community: tumblr, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgeil/pseuds/Morgeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an alliance of necessity. Assorted drabbles for the SR universe, containing both pairings and gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All in the Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series. Fanfic100 prompt #79, "when?"

The first time Graveheart kissed Jade, it did not go exactly as planned.

Actually, he didn't plan it at all. He impulsively pressed his mouth against hers in the darkened service tunnel where they were supposed to be investigating the source of some minor Battle Moon power failures.

She started, dropping the socket wrench she had been working with and pulled back quickly. "What, _now?_ "

Graveheart blinked. That was not quite the reaction he had been expecting. "Excuse me?"

Jade rolled her eyes and bent down to reclaim the wrench. "You have been wanting to kiss me for weeks. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not obtuse." He tried to reply but she continued, cutting him off sharply. "You've had far better chances. The barracks, the shooting range..." She stopped working again and glared at him. "But you kiss me _now._ _Here._ "

Despite himself, Graveheart felt a smile start to tug at his mouth. She may be complaining about _when_ he kissed her, but she wasn't complaining about the kiss itself. "Is that a problem?" he said, feeling the smile grow coy and spread across his face. "After all, it's more private here."

She froze and stared at him long enough to cause him some concern, before finally letting out an abrupt, derisive snort.

"Fine. Have it your way." She smirked and leaned forward, her weight forcing his back to scape up against the narrow tunnel wall. "But if we get caught, it's on _your_ head."

He laughed at that, a soft chuckle that rumbled pleasantly against her chest. Then he slipped his arm around her waist and closed the small distance between them.


	2. No Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic100 prompt #30, "death". Trigger warning: mercy killing.

Jade was nineteen the first time she was forced to kill one of her own men.

Nanonite fog was feared by many Quarriors with good reason: it was a nasty way to die. The soldiers fully enveloped by the mist were the lucky ones; their deaths were too swift to be painful. Less fortunate, however, were those who only partially escaped.

She could still see Talc clearly in her mind's eye, screaming and struggling against the ice that covered him from the chest down. And she still felt - even now - the last of her childhood innocence wash away as she reluctantly pressed the barrel of her blaster against his body and pulled the trigger.


	3. Patience, patience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-series. Fanfic100 prompt #28, "children"

"Remind me again," Jade muttered, forehead pressed firmly into her palm, "why I let you talk me into procreating."

Her consort snorted out a bemused chuckle. "You love her, really."

Incoherent mumbles were the only response. He laughed again. "You do realize that children are supposed to energetic? It's quite healthy."

"I was not _that_ rambunctious as a child. And neither were you."

"Mica was, though. Probably where she gets it from."

"Figures it'd be from your side."

Graveheart leaned over and kissed her temple affectionately. "Sleep. You'll never have enough energy to keep up with her if you spend it all complaining."

He scooted over quickly to avoid the punch she aimed as his arm. Frustratingly for Jade, this just made him laugh harder.


	4. Silent Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from magsomega. "Jade shows Tekla how to behave in a bar."
> 
> Takes place sometime between "Girls Night Out" and "Divided We Stand".

Tekla frowned in the direction of the Quarrior nursing his injured arm on the other side of the tavern. "Was that really necessary?"

Jade shrugged. "He'll live and he's leaving you alone. Why complain?"

"Just seems a bit excessive."

"I wouldn't attempt diplomacy if I were you."

"I'm not _that_ naive, Jade..."

"Sometimes I wonder."

A determined expression crossed Tekla's face and she swung her stool over to meet Jade's eyes. "A friendly wager, then. If I deter the next unpleasant interruption _without_ the poor man screaming, you stop lecturing me for the rest of the evening. Deal?"

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Deal."

 _Moon Over Mayhem_ being what it was, they didn't have to wait long until another Quarrior decided to try his luck with the Cluster's resident alien cyborg. Barely two minutes into the encounter, Tekla reached over and pressed her forefingers to the man's neck. There was a brief flash of an energy surge and the Quarrior slumped to the ground unconscious, uttering no more than a startled gasp.

Jade blinked. "I'd forgotten you could do that."

Tekla beamed triumphantly. "Your error, not mine. I believe I won the bet."

Jade smirked and turned back to the bar. "Quiet, but effective," she muttered into her drink. "Suits you."

It was as good a compliment as any, Tekla decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am aware that stone isn't exactly conductive. But this is an alien solar system, so I'm allowing myself to take some liberties. (And there's really no telling _what_ Tekla uses as a power source anyway...)


End file.
